


Розыгрыш

by Daykiry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, SW 5.0, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daykiry/pseuds/Daykiry
Summary: В Хеллоуин принято разыгрывать, Куроо эту традицию полностью поддерживает.





	Розыгрыш

— Отвратительная идея, — говорит Кенма. 

— Обалденная идея! — в противовес ему Бокуто трясёт головой. 

Куроо крутит в руках маску и широко улыбается. Хеллоуин ведь пора развлечений и розыгрышей? Куроо готов развлекаться и разыгрывать на всю катушку. 

— И правда, как настоящая, — Бокуто выдёргивает из его рук латекс, тянет в разные стороны. Маска повторяет черты лица Куроо, только съёжившиеся, обугленные и искривлённые. Одним словом — уродливые. Куроо не может перестать довольно тянуть губы в улыбке и косится на часы.

Гости придут совсем скоро, к вечеринке всё готово: алкоголь разлит, украшения расставлены, Бокуто уже пьян, Кенма пока что не устал закатывать глаза. Идеально. Куроо собирается сделать этот вечер ещё лучше. 

В этом году отмечать Хеллоуин решили в их с Бокуто съёмной квартире. Гостей позвали немного: несколько приятелей из университета, Кенму, которого Куроо силком притащил сразу с утра, Акааши, которого тоже заставили — не приехать, а помочь с украшениями, — но он остался и теперь составляет конкуренцию Кенме в конкурсе «самые закатившиеся глаза тысячелетия». 

— Вы ужасны, Куроо-сан, — Акааши ставит на стол только что привезённую курьером еду и поджимает губы. Куроо отмахивается от него: он ужасен, да, не спорит. Особенно в этой маске. Теруку, однокурсницу, увлекающуюся гримом, стоит поблагодарить за качественную работу. 

Глумливо посмеиваясь, он натягивает маску, приглаживает, расправляя по коже, и довольно смотрит на себя в зеркале. Образ практически завершён, Куроо только сильнее растрёпывает волосы и широко улыбается — маска разъезжается по лицу ещё сильнее, делая из него самый настоящий разложившийся, но максимально довольный труп. 

— Серьёзно? — Кенма подаёт голос, когда Куроо берёт в руки другую маску — простую, с криво нарисованными глазами и совсем ненатуральными подтёками крови, на обыкновенной резинке. Подобные носят в детском саду, без крови, конечно, но с почти такими же кривыми глазами. 

— Вы отвратительны, Куроо-сан, — вторит ему Акааши, садясь на диван. Но на его лице проглядывается тень одобрения и интереса. Даже Кенма отвлекается от приставки, когда в дверь наконец звонят. 

Бокуто щёлкает крышкой от банки пива, делает жадно несколько глотков, седлая стул и передвигаясь так, чтобы оказаться прямо напротив двери. Куроо окидывает всех взглядом и уже сам хочет закатить глаза: осуждали, а теперь расселись по зрительским местам, чтобы не пропустить представление.

— Прям аншлаг, — фыркает он. В дверь снова звонят. 

На пороге, конечно, Ойкава. Светящийся от собственного великолепия, прямо сразу в костюме вампира, но не того, кто проспал сотню лет в гробу, а того, кто каждый день ходит в салон красоты на укладку волос. К косметологу тоже, наверное, ходит, потому что бледная, выбеленная гримом, кожа у него идеальная.

— Куро-чан! — Ойкава радостно обнажает клыки. Куроо склоняет голову к плечу и невольно думает, что на ночь эти клыки Ойкаве стоит оставить. Но мысль тут же уплывает, потому что Ойкава вваливается внутрь, едва не задевая широким плащом подставку для зонтиков, но без зонтиков (Бокуто потерял последний ещё на прошлой неделе). — Отличная маска. Сам рисовал? 

Куроо довольно скалится. Ойкава тянется к его лицу, чтобы привычно приветственно ткнуться губами в щёку, цепляет маску за край и сдвигает её в сторону. В комнате замирают и перестают дышать абсолютно все. Любопытство можно пощупать пальцами, но пальцами щупают только подбородок Куроо перед тем, как Ойкава отшатывается, задевает злосчастную подставку и истошно вскрикивает, рухнув на пол.

— Твою мать, Куро-чан! — восклицает он под аккомпанемент мелодии из игры Кенмы и грохот от упавшей на Ойкаву подставки. Куроо улыбается во всё изуродованное «лицо», пока Ойкава теряет вампирский лоск, пытаясь справиться с дрожью. 

Отличная маска. Теруку-чан определённо стоит поблагодарить и что-нибудь ей подарить. 

— Ненавижу тебя, — шипит Ойкава — совсем не по-вампирски, а по-змеиному. Клыки, наверное, всё-таки придётся попросить снять на ночь, потому что Куроо начинает переживать о сохранности некоторых частей своего тела. 

Кенма возвращается к приставке, отдавая победу в конкурсе по закатыванию глаз Акааши. Бокуто в голос ржёт, захлёбываясь пивом. 

— Я ужасен, — соглашается со всеми ними Куроо.


End file.
